1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of repairing a bearing of a wind turbine generator and in particular, to a bearing repairing method which fills up a gap between a constituent member such as a housing member or a shaft member of a wind turbine generator and a bearing ring of a bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, from the viewpoint of conservation of the global environment, the spread of wind turbine generators which use wind power as one form of renewable energy is progressing.
A wind turbine generator is generally constituted by a rotor head to which blades are attached, a nacelle which houses a rotary shaft and a generator, and a tower which supports the nacelle. Also, in order to improve power generation efficiency, yaw rotation which swivels the nacelle in accordance with the state of the wind, or pitch control which rotates the blades in a pitch direction is often performed.
In such a wind turbine generator, a variety of bearings are used which are typified by a main bearing which supports a main shaft so as to be able to rotate, a bearing (bearing of a nacelle rotation mechanism) which supports a nacelle bedplate on the tower so as to be able to swivel, and a bearing (bearing of a pitch driving mechanism) which supports the blades on the rotor head side so as to be able to rotate.
For example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, as a bearing which is used for the main bearing of the wind turbine generator, or the like, there are described self-aligning roller bearings having a configuration in which a bearing ring is divided at a flat surface parallel to the axis of rotation, and the divided rings are tightened by a bolt. In the self-aligning roller bearings, since the bearing ring is divided, the repair or the exchange of the bearing is able to be easily performed.